twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CullenLoverForever17/My Way Of Bella And Jacob Kissing..
Jacob: (calling Bella.) Bella: Hello? Jacob: Bella its me Jacob, i have to tell you somthing. Bella: Okay? Jacob: (dosnt say aneything)..... Bella: Jacob what is it. Tell me. Jacob: Well...... Umm..... Well.... Bella: (Mad) TELL ME NOW!!!! Jacob: (dosnt say aney thing) Bella: You know what Jacob ,if you dont want to tell me then don't. But dont call my phone to say nothing BYE... Phone gose dead. (The next day) Bella:(gose to La Push) Jacob: Bella?...... Bella!!! Bella: (mad at Jacob) What the hell was that about yesterday? Jacob: Well i wanted to say.... umm.... Bella: SAY WHAT!!!! Jacob: umm.... welll that i.... umm..... Bella: Jacob just say it... Jacob: (Looks at Bella, then says) BELLA IM IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!!!!!!! Bella: (Dosn't know what do say, so she walks away) Jacob: Bella!!!! don't go. Bella: What do you want me to... Jacob: (cuts her off) I know you dont feel the same way but.... i had to say it to you. Bella: (Pist at Jacob) Jacob what the hell are you thinking... Jacob: I want you to pick me not him... i know you love him and all but pick me... Bella: Jacob.... Jacob: Bella? Bella: ( gets in her car, starts it and starts to drive away.) Jacob: OH NO YOU DON'T ( Jacob jumps in the car with her) Bella: ( Jumps) Jacob: Bella, Why must you pick him. Pick me. Bella: Jacob GET OUT NOW!!!! Jacob: (looking at Bella) Bella: Jacob i don't love you the way you love me it can never work with me and you.. im sorry Jacob: You know what Bella YOU CAN GO BACK TO YOUR GAY BOYFRIEND.... Your nothing..... a nobody (Jacob get's out of Bella's car) Bella: (starting to cry) Bella gose home... Bella: (gose in her room) Edward: Bella? whats wrong? Bella: JACOB HATES MEE!!!!!! Edward: oh. (Edward Kissed Bella on the forhead) Then Next day Bella: (calling Jacobs House.) Billy: Hella? Bella: Hi, Billy its me Bella... is Jacob there Billy: umm... Yes he's trying on a dress... Bella: HE'S WHAT!!! Billy: I mean he's not in Bella: You just said that he was there TRYING ON A DRESS!!! Billy: Nope he not home Bella: But you just sa- Billy (cuts her off) No he is not in Bella: Okay then.. can you have him call me when he gets in? Billy: Will do Bella: okay Bye Billy: Bye. Jacob calls Bella when he feels like it Bella: Hello? Jacob: Bella? Bella: oh Jacob im soo SORRY... i din't mean aneything i said im sorryy.... (Bella crying now) Jacob: Bella is okay... i should be the one that is sorry (sad now) Bella: You why? Jacob: Because i said that you where a nothing and you are somthing Bella: Ja-... Jaocb: (cuts her off) Bella why don't you come and see me? Bella: Okay. Jacob: See you in a bit Bella: Okay Bye Jacob: Bye Bella gose down to La Push... Bella: Hi, Jacob Jacob: Bells!!! (gives her a big hug) Bella: woo Jacob come down... Jacob: Bella theres somthing i want to do but i don't think i should Bella: ....( hase no clue) Jacob kisses Bella... Bella: JACOB!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!! Jacob: ..... I had to do it becau-... Bella: (cuts him off) YOU HAD TO DO IT.... ARE YOU KIDDING ME.... WHAT YOU WOULD OF DYED IF YOU DIN'T KISS ME!?!?!?!?!? Jacob: Why yes, yes i did Bella: ( PIST!!) YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DOG '''I HOPE EDWARD KILLS YOU FOR KISSING ME... Jacob: Oh come one Bella, you know my kissing is greatter then his Bella: NO ITS NOT... GOT I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD LIFE.... '''BYE DOG Bella Gets in her car and gose home... The End... Hoped you like it... say somthing about it below Category:Blog posts